


(one of) the downsides of being magnetic

by vvhorecore



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, kidd is bad at planning, oh the stresses of being a captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhorecore/pseuds/vvhorecore
Summary: Kidd’s head was fucking pounding.They had landed on a small fall island to gather supplies for the coming month, and the moment the Victoria Punk had docked Kidd knew he was in for a rough few days. It was a fucking mining town.---This is a short little drabble about a headcanon I have about Kidd!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	(one of) the downsides of being magnetic

Kidd’s head was fucking pounding.

They had landed on a small fall island to gather supplies for the coming month, and the moment the Victoria Punk had docked Kidd knew he was in for a rough few days. It was a fucking mining town.

His crew had been on the island for less than a day and Kidd could already feel it taking a toll on him. He was supposed to be figuring out plans for their attack on Red Haired Shanks. Planning was never Kidd’s strong suit - he was more of a run in, kick ass, and win kind of guy - but going into this fight without a plan would be a death sentence. Usually, though, planning didn’t reduce him to his current position hunched over his work table, grasping his head in his hands, Needless to say, it wasn't going well. Kidd’s pounding headache was not making it any easier. The buzz was ever present, every bit of metal sung to him. There was the soft hum of the tools and trinkets littered around his cabin that had almost become comforting, but the clamoring of this town was overpowering any of the usual comfort his small room provided. He could practically heat every strike on a pickaxe, every clank of gears turning- hell, even the jingling of coins in pedestrian pockets. Every thought of Shanks and battle strategy was gone from his mind, and it seemed like the harder Kidd tried to focus, the louder the clanging in his head became. 

Kidd pulled his fists from his hair, which had become thoroughly messed up in the try-to-plan-but-become-extremely-stressed process, and brought them down onto the table, his unintentional force knocking a few pieces of scrap metal to the floor. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up from his chair., He needed a bath. He wobbled a bit on his first few steps, migraine in full force now. When he reached the deck, Kidd called out for a crewmember. The first person to hear him was heat, who made his way to his weary captain. “Heat, go warm up some water wouldja, I'll grab some, gonna take a bath” Heat responded with a nod and a casual salute and made his way to the bathing room. Kidd was grateful for the task at hand, a nice physical one, where he didn't have to fuckin' think. 

Heat was done warming the tub when Kidd came in with the last bucket of water, Kidd nodded his thanks to him as Heat got up, he received a light rub to his shoulder in response as the other man left the room. Kidd’s painted lips rose to a soft smile as the door clicked shut. He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor. As soon as he stepped into the hot water, Kidd could feel the relief rushing through him. The feeling used to scare him, losing his powers and the physical weakness and all, but he had learned that sometimes his devil fruit felt worse. Kidd closed his eyes as he slipped into the water, submerging everything below his neck. The pounding in his head had mostly faded, the clanking, the jingling, the crashing, the banging, it had all stopped. It was silent for a moment, fully, truly, silent, until Kidd heard footsteps from above, faint voices from his crew, seagulls flying outside on the beach, even the soft crash of waves against the ship. Kidd started to hum a tune as he sunk a bit further into the tub, the tips of his crimson hair dipping into the water. It wasn't often he got to feel like this. He was in for a (hopefully) uneventful few hours, and fuckin' hell was he going to enjoy them.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDD!
> 
> this is the first fic I've ever like, written AND posted, so that's crazy. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this short lil thing! I'm hoping on writing more, mostly abt Kidd n his crew bc I'm a kinnie and I've got fuckin brainrot, and ive got a lot of ideas! so im excited to start posting more! 
> 
> see y'all next time!


End file.
